Night Fury Sickness
''Night Fury Sickness ''is the first episode of the third season of The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. Previous - "Return of the Blind Flyer" Next - "Chomper's Alligators Get an F" Summery Ruby suffers “Night Fury Sickness”, which is causing disastrous side effects. When Ruby unexpectedly goes Full Dragon, Littlefoot and the Gang must stop her from causing total chaos to New York, but they’ll need an expert on dragons to help! With that, Loofah is going through a crisis. Plot Ruby TBA . With that, Loofah is going into a crisis TBA Cast * Felix Avitia as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Ruby's Father * Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper * Meghan Strange as Ruby * Gilbert Gottfried as Austin * Michael Kelley as Hyp * Scott Menville as Nod * Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Dr. Drake, an expert on dragons and Rocky‘s college roommate (First appearance) * Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson * Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia/Ruby's Mother * Camryn Manheim as Tria * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * George Ball as Mr. Threehorn * Cam Clarke as Bron * Tom Selleck as Rusty * Danny DeVito as Crazy Arms * Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father * Jess Harnell as Swooper * Stephen Merchant as Pterano * Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms * Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah * Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah * Pete Sepenuk as Foobie * Elizabeth Daily as Rhett * Jason Marsden as Rocky * Dan Castellaneta as Garfield * Zelda Williams as Melanie Griffin * Danielle Harris as Jessie Wilde * John DiMaggio as Mike Griffin * Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman * Susan Krebs as Female Bonehead * Jessica Walter as Old One * J.K. Simmons as Mr. Thicknose/J. Jonah Jameson * Dwayne Johnson as Robbie Robertson * Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant * Ted Raimi as Ted Hoffman * Reba McEntire as Etta * Al Roker as News Anchorman * Nolan North as News Chopper * Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother * Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty *John Malkovich as Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Topher Grace as Eddie Brock/Venom * Danny Cooksey as Cliff Mars * Tim Curry as Victor Veloci * John Krasinski as ??? (Guest Appearance) * Djimon Hounsou as ??? (Guest Appearance) Songs *It's the Day sung by Etta, Chomper, Swooper, Ruby, and Pterano *Yester-Me, Yester-You, Yesterday by Stevie Wonder *Where No One Goes by Jónsi Trivia *Female Bonehead has a big role for the 3rd time. *Randy Perlman has a big role for the 2nd time. *Fievel from An American Tail ''series traditionally animated makes a cameo appearance while Ruby talks about a man who mine-controls dragons. *Randy is revealed to have a really feisty attitude in this episode. *The Apocalypse Gang first appears in this episode. *This was the third episode written by Brad Bird, the first one being Secret of a Sharptooth's Excess, and the second being Superhero Flyer. *The Wilhelm Scream is heard when TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Cultural References '''How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014)' *Just like Toothless, TBA *TBA *TBA The Battle of the River Plate (1956) *Just like TBA, TBA. The Four Musketeers (1974) *The scene TBA references TBA Terminator 2: Judgement Day (1991) *The scene at the battle at Finn Square is a parody of the iconic “Get Down!” scene. Quotes *'Ruby': Narrating This is Manhattan. A gliming city that was founded in 1624 and was named New Amsterdam in 1626. It was the beautiful city in the world. Of course, I was doin' history, but, yeah. The Statue of Liberty was a gift of the U.S. from France. TBA. TBA. And today is morning, because we have... morning dances! *'Gang': It’s really that day!!! *(Song interrupted) *'NYC Man': SHAD UP SHAD UP SHAD UP!! Hey, I’m sleeping here! We all don’t have to listen to your musical numbers every Friday, you know! *'Ruby': Narrating Sort of. *'Hyp': Hey! I’ll knock your turnal right off, pal! *(The apartment building next door cause a riot) *'Ruby': You mess with him, you mess with me cowards!!! *(The citizens in the building continue to riot, even someone throws a tomato on Rocky’s window, but thankfully, Ruby goes Dragon Night Fury and punches it back) *'Hyp': (LAUGHING) See? Ms. Grumpy-Scales! *'Swooper': Isn't this nice, dear? *'Etta': Yes, Grandpa. *'Pterano': *'Petrie': *'Spider-Man': Watch this! (spreads his web glides) *'Guido': Gasps *'Spider-Man': What d'ya think? Let's fly! *(Pterano, Etta, Swooper, Petrie, and Guido flies over to the river. Etta sees her reflection.) *'Pterano': Dad? How's your eyes? *'Swooper': Uhh... They're looking alright. *'Etta': It's like he's wearing a wingsuit. *'Guido': What's a wingsuit? *'Etta': It's a surface area with fabric between the legs and under the arms. And you can glide around. *'Pterano': Hey! Let's fly above the clouds. *(Swooper, Etta, Pterano, Guido, Petrie, and Spider-Man fly up above the clouds. Night Fury Ruby flies towards with them, with Chomper and Loofah riding on her back) *'Loofah': Hello! *'Ruby': Hey, guys, guys, hello! *'Swooper, Etta, Pterano, Guido, Petrie, & Spider-Man': Hi, Ruby! *'Chomper': Whoo-hoo!! (spreads his arms, feeling the breeze) *'Loofah': Whoa! Spider-Man has web glides? *'Chomper': Yes! TBA! TBA! *'Spider-Man': *'Loofah': *'Ruby': *'Loofah': *'Adults': Come on, Randy! Eat it! *'Mutt': Yeah, yeah! Come on! *'Randy': No, no... What? No. *'Cera': Eat up, hungry man! *'Randy': I SAID I’M NOT HUNGRY!!! (Shoots up his plate, then aims the gun at the grown-ups) *'Mama Swimmer': Oh, what now??? *'Randy': WHERE IS IT NOW, HUH? WHERE IS IT NOW?! *'Garfield': Easy, sailor, easy... *'Female Bonehead': *'Ruby': The Apocalypse Gang TBA. *'Female Bonehead': *'Ruby': *'Female Bonehead': *'Swooper': *'Ruby': *'Female Bonehead': *'Rocky': There’s only one man in the city, one man who knows dragons, and I know him very well... Dr. Drake! *'Garfield': Who’s Dr. Drake? *'Rocky': Well, (a flashback of a young Dr. Drake appears) Back when he was a kid, he was researching about dragons. TBA! TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. *'Guido': *'Wild Arms': *'Littlefoot': What are the side effects Mr. Drake? *'Drake': Well, a lot, including but not limited to: (banana peel sound effect is heard) and not to mention, someone trying to capture 'em and mind-controlling 'em. *'Cera': What should we do, Mrs. Bonehead? *'Female Bonehead': Well, I have no idea. But I think I know the Apocalypse Gang is going to mind control Ruby. *'Cera': Gasps *'Chomper': What?! Mind control Ruby?!! I don't want her to be mind controlled! *'Female Bonehead': Transcript Night Fury Sickness/Transcript Category:The Land Before Time Category:Episodes